Semiconductor fabrication of integrated circuits (ICs) includes, for example, front-end-of-line (FEOL), middle-end-of-line (MEOL), and back-end-of-line (BEOL) processes. Traditionally, during the FEOL process, semiconductor structures are formed on a semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor structures are then locally interconnected during the MEOL process to form the integrated circuits.